It looks like Spew
by Ferosh
Summary: Rose tries to feed the tenth doctor porridge, after she visits her house briefly for some fresh clothes and just to say hello. The Doctor has an odd reaction towards the porridge.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rose or Jackie or the Doctor. If I did, why would have written a fan fiction?

**Warnings: **Use of the word "hell".

* * *

**_"It looks like Spew."_**

"Mum?" called Rose, opening the door to the flat she used to share with her mother, Jackie. Rose pocketed the key and called again, "Mum, are you home?"

A thud emitted from a room down the corridor, and moments later Jackie was running wildly along with her arms extended towards Rose. "Rose, Rose, Rose! I've been so worried about you, have you come home for good? No more horrid adventures on that Tarpis thing?" she engulfed her in a large hug. Rose breathed in the smell of her mothers perfume, feeling comforted.

"It's called the TARDIS, mum," Rose chuckled. "And no, I've just come to pick up some stuff."

"Is _he _waiting out there for you?" asked Jackie, a small look of extreme disapproval lurking across her heavily made up face. "Didn't I tell you when you were a small child not to get involved with types like him? Didn't I say?" She walked over to the window, and peered out the curtain looking for the Doctor.

He was standing outside, the familiar blue phone box, picking at his nails, completely unaware that Jackie was watching and that she was not happy about his 'abducting' of her daughter. Not that he'd care, the Doctor had often given Rose the opportunity to return home, but she ultimately preferred to stay 'aboard' with him.

"Mum!" Rose cried in indignation, pulling her mother back from the window. "He is not one of _those _types, whatever those types are. The Doctor is a good man."

Jackie gave her daughter a strong 'suit yourself' look, and she turned her back on Rose and began clattering around in the kitchen; pulling out pots and pans. Jackie hardly ever cooked; it was usually take outs or packaged foods when Rose lived at the small untidy flat. She looked at her mother with a confused look. Her mother was a total mystery, even to her daughter. Rose smiled.

"I'll just go and get what I need then," she called, as pointed behind her with her thumb.

Rose slid off into the corridor, walking down to her room. She beamed when she opened the door and saw that it had not changed one bit. Firstly she grabbed her old grey gymnastics bag that was lying empty at the foot of her bed, she began shoveling clothes into it. Then she walked out of her room and into the bathroom she and her mother used to share. She smiled at herself in the reflection of the mirror, her blonde hair cut off just below her shoulders and her brown eyes stared back at her confidently. Rose felt good at the moment, very good indeed. She was enjoying life with the Doctor on the TARDIS, enjoying traveling to places, enjoying the experience of having an unusual life. Rose pulled her eyes from her reflection and dived into the drawers of the sparkling clean bathroom cabinet. She grabbed some lipstick and a few other womanly necessities, according to her, and roughly dropped them into the gym bag.

Rose walked back out into the kitchen and adjoining lounge area, a smell that she could only describe as musty oats awaited her return. Her mother was standing before her beaming with pride.

"Look!" she said, thrusting the two bowls up into Rose's face.

"You made porridge?" Rose asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Yes! Don't look so surprised, I do cook… sometimes." Jackie added, with a grin.

"It's lovely and all mum, I really appreciate it, but I have to get back," Rose said, she was truly sorry that her mum had gone through all this trouble for her. "The Doctor's waiting."

"Don't be silly, love. I made this for you _and _this Doctor of yours."

Rose looked at her mother in pure shock. Jackie had never ever been found of the Doctor at all, truth be told she despised him. "You're joking?" she said.

"Not at all, sweetheart. I just thought I should make an effort to be nice and all," Jackie replied, her voice deeply serious.

Jackie knew Rose wanted to travel with the Doctor, she didn't want to forbid her daughter from doing that, not that Rose would listen to anything she told her not to do. But Jackie finally thought it was time to let Rose do what Rose wanted, even though she always would continuously worry and fret about her.

"Thanks mum," Rose's reply came after a long pause, snapping Jackie from her thoughts. "I'll tell him it's a gift from you," she bent low to give her mother a kiss on the cheek, Rose was a good deal taller than her mother these days.

Jackie patted Rose on the cheek. "Don't let yourself get killed, darling," she said, as Rose walked out the door carrying the two bowls of steaming porridge, with two spoons leaning against the rim.

The Doctor was still leaning against the wall of the TARDIS as Rose walked up, and pushed the bowl of porridge into his stomach. She disappeared into the TARDIS before he could ask what the hell she had just given him. Rose dumped her gym bag as soon as she entered the blue box, she grinned as the Doctor walked in wearing an extremely puzzled look.

"What is _this?_" he asked, pushing the lumpy mixture around with his spoon, so that it made revolting slopping noises.

"Don't," she said, grabbing his hand so as to stop the noises. "It's porridge, Doctor."

He still wore a puzzled expression.

"Oh my god!" Rose squealed. "You're telling me you have never had porridge before, and you don't even know what it is?" Rose laughed as she leaned against the console of the TARIDS, spooning more food into her mouth.

"I didn't say anything," the Doctor said. "And no, I've never had this thing called porridge before in my life, and let me tell you I've eaten a lot of things in my life, but nothing has ever looked as revolting as this."

"Oh come on now!" Rose said, putting her bowl down. "It's not bad, doesn't look that appealing, but it tastes good!"

"It looks like-," the Doctor struggled for the right word. "Spew."

"It does not!"

"It does so!"

"It does not! And don't say that, you'll put me off eating it."

"But it does!"

"Just try some, okay? I'll promise you it'll taste good," said Rose.

"Did your mother make it?"

"Yeah."

"Then there is no way in hell I'm eating this," the Doctor said, as he looked at the bowl with a horrified expression.

"It's not like she poisoned it!" cried Rose.

"How are you sure? That mother of yours…" the Doctor's eyes widened, as if to show her mother was not to be trusted. "I'm not eating this and that's final."

Rose shook her head in mock annoyance and gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "I'll never get you, you do the some of the most dangerous things in the galaxy, and yet you won't eat a single spoonful of porridge."

"It looks like spew," the Doctor said simply as he began to start the TARDIS, slamming and whacking bits of machinery in order to make her work.

Once again Rose shook her head and sighed; she shoveled down the rest of her porridge quickly and ran to help the Doctor. "There is no winning with you is there?" she asked.

When the Doctor didn't reply she asked him another question. "Where are we going this time, Doctor?" she grinned at him.

"Some place special," he grinned back. "Where you can try some real food."


End file.
